Mirrors
by Floppy Ruffini
Summary: Oneshot basado en la canción "Mirrors" de Justin Timberlake. Segunda parte de Trying not to Love You. Relata los minutos antes y llegada de Kagura a Edo. Desde el punto de vista de Sougo.


Los personajes y lugares de este oneshot son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi, autor de Gintama.

La imagen de portada pertenece a Moty. Todos los créditos a ella.

Este oneshot viene siendo la segunda parte de "Trying not to love you" pero no hace falta leer dicha viñeta para leer esta.

-La viñeta se sitúa el día del regreso de Kagura a Edo, desde el punto de vista de Sougo.

Espero que les guste! Muchas gracias por leer.

\--/\\--/\\--

Hoy llegaba.

Al fin regresaba a Edo. La volvería a ver después de dos años.

No podía ocultar que me sentía ansioso por volverla a ver.

Seguro se había hecho más fuerte, después de todo, manteníamos nuestra promesa de que no perderíamos ante nadie más.

Ella era algo que admirar, tan original y única para mí.

Iba directo a verla llegar, según la teniente del Kaientai llegarían pronto a Edo. Caminaba rápido por el puerto, ¿dónde estás china?. Quiero ver tu rostro después de estos dos años, quiero que me veas, ya no soy el mismo, le dije adiós a mi viejo yo. Y no puedo esperar a que lo sepas.

Estaba llegando al lugar donde había desembarcado la flota del Kaientai, pero...

No la veía por ningún lado.

Estaba tu compañero de la Yorozuya; Shinpachi, acompañado de una niña parecida a Tama, la robot. Y con ellos...

Una niña que se jacta de ser tu hija,

no puede ser.

Yo te esperaba a ti, no a esa niña que es tu viva imagen, sus zafiros brillan como los tuyos, su cabello parece el mismo atardecer que me parecía el tuyo.

¿En serio era tu hija? ¿Qué sucedió en estos dos años? ¿Quién era el padre? Pero sobretodo...

¿Dónde estás?

Una furia me invadió, esto debía ser una de tus bromas, seguro estás por aquí cerca.

Dije que para saber si un arma era buena, había que probarla antes de lanzarme a atacar a tu "hija".

Esa niña tiene los mismos modos que tú, su voz es parecida a la tuya, tiene tu misma labia al hablar conmigo como tú lo hacías. Ella con un toque de soberbia después de esquivar mis ataques dice que no me ve "peligroso", y que fui yo quien llamó para que regresaras.

Sí, fui yo. Llamé a la teniente con la excusa de buscar el "arma más fuerte", y esa eres tú. ¿Qué hace esta niña supliendo tu lugar? Nadie puede reemplazarte. Ni siquiera tu hija. No quiero perderte, te estoy buscando justo al otro lado de mí. Tú eres el espejo que me devuelve a lo que soy.

Estoy esperando a que esto sea una broma, pero... y si de verdad no viniste? Me tomaría el trabajo de buscarte donde fuera que estuvieras.

Me pongo serio, si esa niña que dice ser tu hija quiere saber lo que es el peligro, lo sabrá, me abalanzo una vez más contra ella pero con movimientos gráciles, esquiva mis ataques. ¿Por qué esta niña sabe mi forma de pelear? ¿Cómo es que pelea tan bien como tú?, no siento estar peleando con alguien distinto, esta sensación de picor en mi piel, en mi ser... sólo la siento contigo. ¿Podría ser... que... en realidad... eres tú?

Miro directo en esos mares, esos ojos dirán la verdad. Y... siento que eres tú la que se oculta detrás de esa máscara de niña, haciéndote llamar tu hija. Te descubriré, ya lo hice una vez y lo haré las veces que sean necesarias para que sepas que te conozco mejor que tú a ti misma. Después de todo, yo también me he ocultado tras una máscara y tú fuiste la que me la sacó para que aceptara lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor.

Tiro la primera piedra y nombro a tu tutor, a Sakata Gintoki, diciendo que lo necesitamos para lo que se avecina y el semblante de la niña cambia a uno más serio, le digo que seguro tú estás por aquí cerca oculta, la niña responde que no, pregunto con terror si acaso Gintoki es tu padre, expectante que me lo niegue y ella se enfurece diciendo que no tiene padre, haciendo que internamente un suspiro de alivio salga de mí. Le digo a esa niña que se hace llamar "Kanna" que yo solía pelear contigo así todo el tiempo.

Pero esto no me basta, necesito que te aparezcas frente a mí, sé que no dejarías que maltrate a tu hija frente tuyo. Vamos china, tú sabes al igual que yo lo que es no tener una madre que vele por ti, sobre todo tú que estuviste mucho tiempo sola en ese inhóspito planeta. Aparece, aparece frente a mí de una vez, tengo algo que decirte.

Necesito hacer algo que te saque de las casillas, y si golpeando a tu "hija" no sirve, seguro el cuatro ojos ayudará. Tú defiendes a capa y espada a tu familia de la tierra. En un movimiento, quedo detrás del cuatro ojos con una kunai apuntándole en el cuello. La niña llamada Kanna me mira furiosa y hundo sólo un poco la kunai en el cuello de tu compañero, un hilo de sangre sale y antes de que esa niña quiera hacer algo tomo su rostro con mi mano y estampo su cabeza contra un container, la niña se desespera porque sigo con la kunai en el cuello del cuatro ojos y...

Una luz sale de la niña, miro extrañado la situación, ¿acaso...? Pero no me da tiempo a nada, porque una patada me lleva hasta el otro lado estrellándome contra otro container. Esta patada... reconozco esta fuerza, no es la fuerza de un yato cualquiera... es la tuya.

Sonrío sin pensarlo.

Y mientras el idiota de tu compañero cuatro ojos pregunta "¿Kanna-chan...?" Yo ya sé la respuesta.

No es ni tu clon, ni tu hija o como quieras llamarle, eres tú. Eres Kagura.

Siempre estuviste aquí.

Te dejas ver entre la nube de polvo que salió de los containers. Por fin.

Otra vez frente a frente, como debió ser desde un principio.

Tu rostro muestra una real molestia. Te descubrí de nuevo. Solo puedo sonreír sádicamente feliz al verte. Estás más hermosa de lo que recuerdo, esos zafiros muestran frialdad, seguro algo te sucedió en estos dos años y no querías mostrarte. Pero, oye, de nuevo estamos juntos y listos para pelear codo a codo, vamos Kagura, enséñame lo fuerte que te volviste, enséñame a luchar contra esto que siento.

Me enderecé sin pensar en el golpe que me diste, me dices con tu singular modismo "Sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre", no respondo, y como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado quedamos enfrentados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No puedo ocultar la felicidad de tenerte frente mío, maldición, necesito decírtelo.

Te miro fijo a tus mares, y te digo "Bienvenida", pero antes de escuchar tu respuesta, me separo y arrojo una granada diciendo "Usas los mismos trucos de siempre", tu cara se desfigura en una mueca al ver la granada.

Me siento de nuevo completo al saber que estás de nuevo aquí. Estás en casa.

Siempre estuviste aquí maldita sea.

Nuevamente al verte siento estar mirándome en un espejo, también has cambiado y eso se refleja, se nota que maduraste. Lo entiendo, el estar solo te hace madurar aunque no lo quieras. Pero ahora, estamos aquí de nuevo, y una vez que pase esto volveremos a ser los mismos idiotas que pelean siempre para demostrar quién es más fuerte.

Nuestra promesa sigue vigente, lo sabemos.

Sólo queda esperar a que esta guerra por la Altana pase, y... te diré lo que me he estado guardando desde hace tiempo.

Ambos nos vemos reflejados en el otro, somos el espejo del otro.

Maldición, quisiste engañar a todos de nuevo.

Pero de alguna forma lo sabía, lo sentía, lo presentía.

Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo. Te extrañaba aunque no lo admita en voz alta, y ¿cómo no?.

Si eres el amor de mi vida.

Intentar no amarte, me hizo amarte más.

Fin.

Notas:

-Espero que les haya gustado esta segunda y última parte de 'Trying not to Love You".

-Es una especie de especial por el día de San Valentín/Día de los enamorados qur fue ayer :v.

Nos leemos.

15/02/19 - Fanfiction

Flopy.


End file.
